


what lies beneath

by cardigansarecool



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Asgardian Reader (Marvel), Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 16:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17625515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardigansarecool/pseuds/cardigansarecool
Summary: when Thor, prince of Asgard, asks you to help redeem Loki, his unruly younger brother, you find yourself with no option. however, with your own hidden Asgardian background, and the God of Mishchief slowly opening up to you, you find yourself stuck in a bit of a rut.





	what lies beneath

**Author's Note:**

> just a lil chapter to get the ball rolling. posts will be slow but i'll try and be as frequent as possible! enjoy <3

You want me to _what?”_   
You’d woken as though it was a normal day – eaten with the others, listening to the running jokes and chatter silently before heading down to the training facility. However, you’d been requested to go to the meeting room over the intercom, subsequently ending up standing before Thor, eyebrows drawn into an incredulous look.   
“…I need you to train Loki.” Thor repeated the phrase, watching desperately as you struggled to answer him, mouth widening and closing several times. “I am aware how this may make you feel uncomfortable, but I am confident in that you can change him. Your abilities are astoundingly similar, please Lady Y/N, I need your assistance.”   
You fell silent, crossing your arms in thought. Yes, your powers were similar, and yes, you were one of the only Avengers not present for his attack on New York, but you’d heard enough to know Loki was not the type of person to get yourself involved with. Dramatic, bold, attention seeking – all in all everything you attempted to avoid in a person. After joining the Avengers, you opted for the quietest lifestyle as possible with such work.   
“If you still do not deem him safe after becoming acquainted, he will return to the Asgardian dungeons.” Your gaze lifted back up to the Norse god, only to find his eyes pleading, imploring. You took a second longer, only to sigh deeply.   
“Okay, fine.” Thor’s face instantly lit up, the smile spreading across his face brighter than the sun itself. “But he steps out of line _once-”_   
“He will be taken off your hands immediately.” Thor finished, nodding in assurance. “On behalf of Loki and Odin himself, I thank you.” 

Only days later you were sitting in that same room, nervously awaiting the arrival of your new trainee. Your knee bounced due to your spare energy, earning the attention of the one and only Captain America, who was settled beside you.   
“You don’t have to do this, Y/N,” You turned to see Steve watching you with a worried gaze, but you just shrugged.   
“What could go wrong?” You chuckled darkly, shaking your head slightly. Steve’s verbal reply was interrupted by the opening of the door, and your eyes lifted to meet those of the man who you’d spend most of your time with for the foreseeable future.   
Thor grinned at you as he strode in, the god of mischief following in behind him reluctantly. He was taller than you’d expected, and – although you’d never admit it – somewhat attractive. His lips seemed to be curled into a permanent smirk as he scanned the room, eventually landing on you.   
“Lady Y/N, Steven, it’s wonderful to see you again.” Thor’s voice boomed, and you answered with a mere nod.   
“Good to see you too, Thor.” Steve stood, smiling politely. “Loki.” The god appeared almost surprised that he’d been acknowledged, raising his chin in a smug manner.   
“Captain Rogers,” His voice was silky as he spoke. “You look well.” His comment was awarded with a warning glance from Thor, and you slowly got to your feet.   
“Loki, I’d like for you to meet Lady Y/N. She will be watching over you during your time here on Earth.” Thor announced, Loki’s crystal eyes shifting back to you once more.   
“How exceptional to meet you,” Loki grinned as you pursed your lips, nodding once.   
“Hi.” You kept your tone cold - after all, you liked to make a good first impression. Loki, however, just seemed to be more intrigued by your distant attitude.   
As Thor and Steve went through both the legal and moral side of things, you and Loki mostly sat in silence. You appeared bored, head propped up by your hand, leaning on the table. Despite avoiding looking directly at Loki, you were well aware that he was scrutinizing you, lips still carved into that distasteful smile. After what felt like an eternity, the agreement was finalised.   
“I’m afraid I must promptly return to Asgard.” Thor got to his feet, picking up Mjolnir which had been resting to the side of him. “I leave Loki in good hands.”   
“I am _not_ a _pet,”_ Loki hissed under his breath, however Thor paid no notice.   
“Don’t worry, I’m sure we’ll do just fine.” Steve reassured him, standing and leaning over the table to shake his hand. “Feel free to visit whenever.”   
“Thank you.” Thor turned to you, smiling confidently. “I wish you good fortune, Lady Y/N.” You smirked at his words.   
“As I do you.” The god of thunder, although apparently confused by your words, smiled.   
“Behave yourself.” His gaze lingered on Loki for a second, and with that, he was gone.   
“Well, I’ll leave you both to it.” Your stomach dropped at Steve’s words, dreading being alone with him. “He’s across the corridor from you whilst he stays. And please, play nice.” You raised your eyebrows, crossing your arms.   
“I can’t promise anything.” Loki sneered at your comment, and the light smirk that had previously played on your lips dropped.   
“Better than nothing. I’ll be in the gym.” Those were Steve’s parting words, and the room fell silent.   
“So,” Loki mused, eyes still on you. “What’s your gimmick?”   
“Gimmick?” You raised an eyebrow, sitting back.   
“Well, yes. I assume as part of this ‘Avengers’ group you’d also be, how did they put it, ‘enhanced’ in some manner?” Loki quipped, scanning your face. You laughed through your nose, shaking your head.   
“Sure.” Standing, you moved away from the table. “I suppose you could say that.” For a moment, Loki’s eyebrows pulled into a face of contemplation, before he spoke again.   
“Your accent. You don’t sound Midgardian.” You spun to see him staring at you. Still. “If anything, you sound of Asgard.”   
“Don’t be ridiculous.” Your heart was racing at the revelation. Not once, in the past ten years, had anyone question your seemingly ‘British’ accent. “Not everyone on Earth is American.”   
“Then tell me, not-American, how did you end up _here?”_ Sighing, your gaze hardened.   
“I had nothing better to do.”   
“You know that’s not what I meant.” Loki’s smirk – much to your pleasure – had somewhat faded, a crease deepening on his brow as he stood. “What’s _your_ tragic story?”   
“Why do you feel the need to indulge yourself in my personal life?” Your tone was snarky, not pleased with the way Loki edged toward you.   
“I don’t; I merely intent to… scope out my opposition.”   
“I am no longer your opposition.” You snapped. “If you think that then why are you here?”   
“You’re quick to assume you understand the meaning of my words.” Loki pressed, arm reaching to touch yours; you prevented it with surprising speed.   
“Correct me if I am wrong, but ‘opposition’ only _has_ one meaning.” Loki rolled his eyes, his spare hand darting out to grab your head. You dodged, throwing your leg up to kick him in the jaw, forcing him away from you. With a glare, he lunged back at you, causing you both to topple to the ground.   
“You know, it wouldn’t hurt to be a little more courteous.” The god growled, letting out a groan as you smashed your forehead into his, allowing you the opportunity to roll so that you pinned him to the ground.   
“I could say the same.” You panted. “But courteous is not in my nature.”   
“Maybe this could explain why,” His left arm pulled free, palm resting against your forehead. A surge of power flooded your conscious, but you quickly pushed back – perhaps with a little more force than intended, as you soon found yourself invading _his_ mind.   
A series of memories ran through your brain; Thor, but younger, an older looking man with an eyepatch. A woman with a warm, powerful gaze – a hand, but the skin was filtering blue.   
You yanked away from him, the power in the action throwing your body away from his. You didn’t mean to – but you’d overstepped the line, invaded the most private of his thoughts. The guilt flooding you was apparent on your face as you found Loki staring back at you with widened eyes.   
“Loki, I-“  
“I’ll find my own way to my chambers.” He growled, hastily leaving the room, and despite your previous doubt and disregard for the Asgardian prince, you couldn’t help but feel bad.

Loki hadn’t returned to you all day after the incident of your first meeting. Instead, you’d continued with your daily training without him, opting to give him time, but your regret and worry about the cold man slowly grew more prominent in your mind throughout the day. After all, you had promised Thor to guide and protect Loki and those in the compound – and you couldn’t blame it all on him. Yes, he’d attempted to invade your memories first, but you should have known when to stop, when to cut the connection.   
After many hours of contemplation, sitting in your own room, you decided to hunt for the Prince. It was late already, and the idea of him perhaps even leaving the building was becoming another factor for your concern.   
You started with his assigned room, but of course he hadn’t gone where he’d stated. Loki was crafty, with a wild temper – someone who would want to be left with his thoughts after such events. You searched the entire compound, not wanting to ask for help, but becoming more and more apprehensive. It was the first day and you’d already lost him.  
You held your breath as you finally came to your last option – the roof. An area that you yourself spent a lot of your time, especially on days where you needed to clear your head. Pushing open the heavy door, making sure not to alert him of your presence, you cast your gaze across the top of the building.   
He’d propped himself up against a brick structure, one leg flat and the other bent, arm strewn across it. The god’s eyebrows seemed to be set, furrowed, in a constant state of contemplation, stray black hairs blown out of place by the harsh winds, features only highlighted by the weak moonlight. You allowed yourself a moment of relief, before making your way over, clearing your throat discretely to announce your presence. His clear blue eyes flickered in your direction, but he did not move to greet you.   
“What do you want?” He sighed, hinted with bitterness. You crossed your arms, a chill raising goosebumps on your arms.   
“I see you’ve already stolen my hide away.” You attempted to lighten the mood, settling beside him, but with at least a couple feet between the two of you. He didn’t answer, and you allowed silence to settle in for a second before continuing. “I came to apologise, Loki.”   
The Prince faltered at your statement, finally turning his head the slightest to acknowledge you. Avoiding his gaze, you pulled the sleeves of your sweater over your hands.   
“It was not my intention to view your memories. I understand that they are private. I crossed a boundary that should never be disregarded, and I am sorry for that.” You dared a glance at him, only to find his eyes boring straight back at you, almost shocked. Letting out a light laugh at his expression, you leaned back, almost comfortable.   
“What?” His tone was sharp, but a little humoured, watching you closely. You faced him fully now, grabbing the open moment. It could be your only chance of consoling him.   
“Just because we had a disagreement and I am unsure of you doesn’t mean that I am going to be disrespectful. I don’t know you well enough to make judgements.” You shrugged, gazing past him and into the darkness. Only the whistle of the wind was audible, its force tugging at your hair.   
“Fine.” Loki suddenly spoke again, and you had to fight back the smile of triumph threatening to spill onto your lips. “However, you dare tell anyone of my heritage-“  
“You’ll do what?” You challenged, meeting his eyes defiantly, only to shake your head. “Your secret is safe with me. I understand.” Loki rolled his eyes at your playful attitude despite the upward curl of his lips, before standing and disappearing back into the building.   
You let out a deep sigh, attempting not to notice the tingle in your stomach, and the way you couldn’t forget the glimmer in his baby blue eyes.   
Because, by Odin’s beard, you could not fall for the God of Mischief.


End file.
